


¡Touchdown!

by Angiebcn89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiebcn89/pseuds/Angiebcn89
Summary: Maggie le pregunta a Alex si pueden ver un partido de fútbol americano juntas, pero Alex no tiene ni idea del tema... Hasta que Maggie le enseña.





	¡Touchdown!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... os traigo un pequeño one-shot inspirado por la Super Bowl de hace dos años, que es cuando lo escribí. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Las niñas no me pertenecen, por mucho que las ame :')

Desde aquél momento en que Maggie me había hecho abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que era, mi mente no había dejado de enseñarme momentos de mi pasado que, ahora, muchos años después, empezaban a tener sentido. Todo era muy claro. Aquellos sentimientos reprimidos, aquellos pensamientos sin sentido.

Desde pequeña en el colegio siempre había preferido poder haber jugado a fútbol con los chicos, en lugar de animarlos desde las gradas con todos los demás, o desde el grupo de animadoras. Pero nunca pudo jugar con ellos, así que nunca llegó a interesarse por el deporte… Sí, claro, tenía vaga idea de cómo funcionaba, pero sólo era eso, una vaga idea.

Mi mirada siempre se iba a la zona donde estaban esas animadoras a las que nunca quise unirme, me llamaban más la atención aquellas chicas en faldita corta y con pompones en las manos que aquellos hombretones (y hombrecillos) con protecciones de hombros que les hacían parecer tres veces más grandes de lo que en realidad eran. Nunca le vi sentido a cosas como esta hasta que Maggie me encendió la bombilla, quizás sin quererlo.

Sea como fuere, mi conocimiento del fútbol americano era más que limitado… Aun habiendo asistido a más partidos de los que pudiera (y quisiera) recordar. Asistía más por socializar y no ser la (más) rarita de la clase, que ya mal lo tenía teniendo a Kara todo el día bajo mi responsabilidad. Recuerdo gritar de emoción cuando escuchaba al resto de gente del público gritar: Significaba que el equipo al que debíamos apoyar, el de nuestro instituto, había anotado o se ponía por encima en el marcador después de ir perdiendo.

Así que cuando Maggie me preguntó un día cualquiera si me apetecía ver un partido por la tele, le dije…

\- Lo único que recuerdo del fútbol americano es el espectáculo del descanso en la Super Bowl.

\- ¿En serio? – me preguntó ella, con esa sonrisilla que ponía siempre que me hablaba de un tema no demasiado serio -. No me lo creo… ¡Si me dijiste que habías ido a muchos partidos durante el instituto!

\- Bueno… - le contesté, con una sonrisa picarona -. En realidad, haciendo memoria, me pasaba más tiempo mirando a las animadoras que el partido en sí.

Maggie alzó una ceja, con la sonrisa todavía visible. No sé qué estaría pensando en ese momento, pero yo sí sabía que a cada gesto que hacía me enamoraba más y más de ella.

\- Pero… Bueno, luego hablaremos de los espectáculos. ¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que fuiste a miles de partidos pero que no sabes nada del deporte?

\- Bueno, sé que me gustaba y me divertía lo poco que recuerdo haber visto… Y no me he perdido ni una Super Bowl desde hace varios años… ¿Eso te sirve?

\- Eres adorable. Eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que ve un deporte que no entiende… Sea por la razón que sea. Pero dudo que sea por los tiarrones enormes, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad… prefiero las personas más pequeñitas –dije con un claro tono gracioso.

La chica que tenía delante de mí sonrió ampliamente, mientras bajaba la mirada. Se había sonrojado. Me encantaba sonrojarla, eso sí que me lo había tomado como un deporte… Un deporte que tenía como premio por victoria el saber que ella estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo lo estaba de ella.

Tras un momento me dio un pequeño beso, que por pequeño que fuera no evitó que sintiera ese hormigueo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que la tenía lo suficientemente cerca. Cada vez que me tocaba o me besaba, que me abrazaba, y, a veces, cuando me miraba sin más.

\- Pero, entonces, ¿te apetece que veamos un partido? Puedo enterarme después del resultado… Pero podemos tirarnos en el sofá con una mantita.

\- ¿Qué tiene ese partido de especial? – pregunté.

\- Nada, realmente… Es un partido más de la liga, pero juegan los Chiefs de Kansas, y viviendo en Blue Springs, Nebraska, apoyar a un equipo grande significaba apoyarlos a ellos o a los Broncos de Denver… y me gustaban más los Chiefs.

Vi que realmente tenía ganas de ver el partido, y aunque yo no entendiera nada… me apetecía también disfrutar con ella de algo suyo, de estar ahí para ella y con ella. Y bueno, no vamos a mentirnos… Me apetecía mucho una sesión de sofá y mantita con aquella cosita a la que podía llamar "mi novia".

\- Venga, vale… Pero solo si me enseñas lo básico, para que no me pierda. Porque ni siquiera sabría a quién tendría que animar… - Maggie se rió, y entre risa y risa le solté -: No te rías, Sawyer.

\- No tienes por qué animar a nadie, Danvers –dijo, tras lo cual me guiñó un ojo-. Ninguno de los dos es tu equipo, así que puedes disfrutar del partido y listo…

Me dirigí a la cocina para coger un par de cervezas. Al fin y al cabo, ningún partido de fútbol en casa está completo sin una cerveza. Y algo de comer.

\- Pero aun así tendrás que decirme a quienes… Que no quiero animar a los otros por error –le dije yo, tras lo que ella sonrió -. No hay mucha cosa de comer… ¿Quieres que pidamos unas pizzas?

\- Genial, ¿las pedimos en el descanso? O antes, si te aburres… Ahora mismo no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Perfecto.

Me acerqué al sofá con las dos cervezas en una mano y el teléfono fijo en la otra. Dejar el sofá y a Maggie atrás para levantarme a llamar para pedir comida no era una opción factible. Si podía no despegarme de Maggie, lo haría. Le dejé su cerveza en la mesa (junto al teléfono) ya que ella ya estaba sentada en el sofá, y se disponía a estirar la manta que nos resguardaría del fresquito que hacía en el salón. La calefacción estaba apagada ya que no hacía el frío suficiente para que fuese insoportable.

Me senté junto a ella y la miré, en ese momento me di cuenta que ella, y yo, debíamos ser las personas más felices con algo tan simple como una sesión de sofá, mantita y fútbol.

La tele ya estaba encendida, y aunque habíamos pillado el partido empezado, el marcador seguía empate a cero.

\- Bueno… Los Chiefs son los de rojo, y juegan contra los Raiders de Oakland, que son los de negro.

\- Entonces vamos con los rojos –dije, mirándola por un momento.

\- Sí, vamos con los rojos –dijo ella sonriendo. Dándome vida y hormigueos a partes iguales-. Últimamente les han ganado siempre, espero que hoy no sea diferente… -dijo mientras agarraba su cerveza, dándole después un buen trago-. Ahora están atacando los Raiders, así que toca hacer una buena defensa. ¿Sabes cuál es el objetivo en este deporte?

\- ¿Marcar más puntos que el contrario? Como en la mayoría de deportes… -dije con tono de burla, mirándola. Tras esto me miró también y se rió-. Llegar al final del campo contrario. Creo que eso era un touchdown.

\- Eso es, si el equipo atacante llega a la parte final del campo contrario, anota un touchdown. Eso son 6 puntos, que pueden ser 7 si anotan el punto extra, u 8 si hacen la conversión de 2 puntos. Pero tranquila, te lo explicaré cuando pase, si pasa.

No pude evitar mirarla a ella y mirar la tele a ratos. Mientras me hablaba y me explicaba todo lo que iba pasando en el partido y por qué se paraba el juego, mi cabeza parecía seguir una pelota de tenis: Iba de un lado a otro.

No negaré que el deporte en sí, quitando la distracción de las animadoras de instituto, me parecía bastante interesante. Quizás fuese por la falta de animadoras, quizás fuese por el aliciente enorme que era Maggie, aunque fuese pequeñita.

Maggie, y la felicidad que se le notaba en la mirada cada vez que me explicaba alguna cosa, y esa sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro. Maggie, que no se desesperaba cuando no entendía alguna cosa.

Durante el partido le fui diciendo yo misma algunas cosas que ya se me habían quedado en la cabeza. En cierto momento incluso grité "¡Touchdown!" cuando vi a uno de los rojos pasársela con éxito a otro que había llegado a la zona de anotación. Eso causó más sonrisas por su parte, más miradas eternas que parecían milésimas de segundo, más besos de segundos que deseaba que hubieran sido eternos. Ella estaba feliz. Yo estaba consiguiendo hacerla feliz. Y no hubiera cambiado eso por nada del mundo.

Al descanso pedimos una pizza que no tardó en llegar.

Entre explicación y explicación me preguntaba por los espectáculos de los descansos de las Super Bowls. Le dije que, aunque no había prestado demasiada atención a los partidos, los espectáculos no me los había perdido en varios años. Hasta comentamos varios de ellos… Como el de Katy Perry del año anterior, o el de Bruno Mars de hacía tres.

\- Tenías razón, los Chiefs han ganado fácilmente… ¿23 a 17 es un resultado abultado?

\- No mucho… Un touchdown más una conversión de 2 puntos les hubiera hecho perder.

\- Pues mejor que no haya pasado eso –dije de manera evidente.

\- ¡Mejor, mejor! –dijo ella.

Se quedó mirándome un rato, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. En sus ojos vi reflejada la mía. Seguíamos sentadas en el sofá bajo la mantita, así que se giró de manera que miraba hacia mí. Cuando pensaba que iba a besarme, alzó los brazos y me dio el abrazo más tierno que había recibido en mi vida, acompañado de un susurrado "Gracias por esto, Alex".

Después de esa noche acabé sabiendo dos cosas, además de todo lo relacionado con el fútbol: que ese deporte como tal me gustaba, y que la única animadora que necesitaba en mi vida era una agente de policía de National City llamada Maggie Sawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es todo! ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Dejadme un comentario! :D


End file.
